Battle for New York - Part 1
[[Episodenguide (2012)|'Zurück zur Episodenliste']] Battle for New York - Part 1 ("Die Schlacht um New York - Teil 1") ist die 64. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie, sowie die 12. Folge der dritten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Eine Mixtur des Zufalls...Eines Nachts in Antonio's Pizzeria fuhrwerkelt Michelangelo unbekümmert in Donatellos Laboratorium herum und will gerade sein eigenes Fantasie-Mischmasch mit dem geringen Retromutagenvorrat, den Donatello hat zusammenbrauen können, vermixen. Gerade da aber betritt Donatello selbst das Zimmer und versucht entsetzt, Michelangelos Experiment auf der Stelle zu unterbinden. Jedoch landet immerhin noch ein Tropfen des Retromutagens in Michelangelos Brühe - mit der Folge, dass die Mischung plötzlich überzukochen beginnt! Die Befürchtung, die Substanz könnte sogleich explodieren, bewahrheitet sich zwar zum Glück nicht; doch während Splinter den ausbrechenden Streit zwischen den beiden Brüdern mit sanfter Gewalt unterbinden muss, beginnt die Flüssigkeit mit einem ganz neuen, völlig unerwarteten Prozess... thumb|200px|... und hoffnungsvolle ResultateMichelangelos Gemisch hat zufälligerweise eine bahnbrechende Wirkung erzielt: Mit dem Mutagen der Kraang vermischt, begünstigt es die Verwandlung des außerdimensionalen Stoffes in Retromutagen in Sekundenschnelle, was den Synthetisierungsprozess für das Gegenmittel erheblich beschleunigt! Unglücklich ist nur, dass Michelangelo sich nicht mehr an die genaue Rezeptur seiner Zufallsentdeckung erinnern kann; und ein weiteres Problem stellt den aufkommenden Streit in den Hintergrund: Nämlich was aus den Menschen von New York geschehen ist und wie man sie wieder zurückholen kann. Wegen ihrer telepathischen Kräfte hat April inzwischen herausfinden können, dass sie von den Kraang in die Dimension X verschleppt worden sind. Und um dorthin zu gelangen, beschließen die Turtles einen Sturmangriff auf das Dimensionsportal im Gebäude von [[Techno Cosmic Research Institute|''T.C.R.I.]]. thumb|left|240px|Enter the Mighty Mutanimals!Als Vorbereitung für ihren Angriff hat Donatello inzwischen an einer neuen Erfindung gebastelt, die er seinen Brüdern nun stolz vorstellen will, als sie Zeuge werden, wie die Kraang zwei weitere Menschen vorfinden, die sie an Ort und Stelle in neue Mutantensklaven verwandeln wollen. Die Turtles greifen sofort ein und nehmen es mit der Kraang-Truppe auf, doch es rückt unablässig Verstärkung für die Aliens heran. Doch gerade als alles für die Turtles verloren scheint, rückt urplötzlich auch Verstärkung für ihre eigene Partei heran - in der Gestalt von Leatherhead, Pigeon Pete, Tyler Rockwell und Slash! thumb|200px|Ein Wiedersehen mit KurtzmanIn einigen Fällen gibt es unter den Mutanten ein mehr oder minder freudiges Wiedersehen, nur Leonardo ist gegenüber Slashs Motiven immer noch misstrauisch, da er in der Vergangenheit ja nicht freundlich mit ihm und seinen Brüdern umgesprungen ist. Um seine Freunde von der Redlichkeit ihres Anführers zu überzeugen, schlägt Leatherhead vor, sie mit ihrem Gönner bekannt zu machen, was Leonardo widerwillig annimmt. Als sie im Versteck der "Mutanimals", wie Slash die Gruppe nennt, ankommen, erleben die Turtles eine weitere enorme Überraschung, als sich der Gründer des Teams ihnen als ihr alter Verbündeter Kurtzman zu erkennen gibt! Er erzählt ihnen, wie er das Mutanimals-Team zusammengestellt hat, um die Kraang-Invasion zu bekämpfen, da die Außenwelt durch die Intrigen der Aliens nach wie vor nichts davon weiß, und dass die Kraang inzwischen vorhaben, die ganze Erde mithilfe einer Mutagenrakete, die kurz vor dem Abschuss steht, in ein Abbild ihrer Heimat verwandeln zu wollen! thumb|left|200px|Ein Freund fällt!Auf Kurtzmans Vorschlag hin, dass die beiden Teams sich zusammentun sollen, um den gemeinsamen Feind zu bekämpfen, reagieren die Beteiligten jedoch mit Zänkerei, da gewisse persönliche Meinungen und Differenzen zwischen den Mitgliedern zu tief gegeneinander wirken. Doch die Kraang haben beim Rückzug der Turtles und Mutanimals ihre Spur aufgenommen und stürmen das Hauptquartier der Mutanimals mit einer schwer bewaffneten Kommandotruppe. Die beiden Teams schließen sich in der Not zusammen und bekämpfen die Eindringlinge; doch als Kurtzman inmitten des Gefechts versucht, einen Datenträger, der Informationen über die Kraang-Rakete enthält, aus seinem Computer zu retten, wird er von einem Schuss aus einem Kraang-Blaster getroffen. Die beiden Teams ziehen sich mit dem gefallenen Kurtzman in die Pizzeria zurück, wo Kurtzman ihnen den Datenträger übergibt und sie beschwört, gemeinsam gegen diese Bedrohung vorzugehen, bevor er das Bewusstsein verliert. thumb|200px|Das Kraang-RaketenprojektWährend Splinter, April und Casey sich um Kurtzman kümmern, beginnen die Turtles und die Mutanimals an einem Schlachtplan zu arbeiten; jedoch fehlt es ihnen nach wie vor an Kooperation, was in erneute Streitigkeiten zu münden beginnt. Am Ende zerstreiten sich Leonardo und Slash über die richtige Vorgehensweise, und die Mutanimals verlassen das Versteck, um die Rakete auf ihre eigene Weise hochzunehmen. Donatello hingegen führt seinen Brüdern endlich vor, was der Zwischenfall mit den Kraang und den Mutanimals vorerst auf Eis gesetzt hat: Die Enthüllung ihres neuesten Fahrzeugs, dem Turtle Blimp! thumb|left|200px|Flieg mit mir auf meiner Rakete!Etwas später bereitet ein großes Kontingent der Kraang unter der Führung von Kraang Sub-Prime die Mutagenrakete zum Abschuss vor, als die Mutanimals mit ihrem Bodenangriff beginnen. Als die Kraang gegen sie ausrücken, trifft der Turtle Blimp über dem Startplatz ein, und Donatello arbeitet sich zum Kontrollcomputer des Raketensprengkopfs vor, bevor die Turtles ihrerseits von den Kraang entdeckt und unter Beschuss genommen werden. Trotz der Bemühungen der Mutanimals gelingt es Sub-Prime, die Rakete - mit den Turtles auf dem Sprengkopf - zu starten. Donatello kann den Kurs der Rakete gerade noch umändern, bevor die Turtles von der Waffe abspringen müssen, ehe sie sie aus der Atmosphäre hinausträgt; und mit ihren mitgeführten Turtle-Gleitern können sie einigermaßen unbeschadet auf den Turtle Blimp zurückkehren. thumb|240px|Gemeinsam!Als Kraang Sub-Prime seinen Plan zerschlagen sieht, versucht er sich an seinen Feinden zu rächen, indem er Pete von hinten zu erschießen versucht; doch Slash rettet seinem Kameraden das Leben, und unter dem folgenden Beschuss der Turtles ziehen die Kraang sich fluchtartig zurück. Beeindruckt von ihren Leistungen und dem Beweis von Slashs Redlichkeit begraben die Turtles und Mutanimals endlich das Kriegsbeil und machen sich nun zu einem gemeinsamen Angriff auf ''T.C.R.I., das Hauptquartier der Kraang, auf. Zitate *'Slash': Raphael! Schön, dich zu sehen, Bruder - und auch den Rest von euch. Turtles, hier ist mein Team, das sich dem Kampf gegen die Kraang verschworen hat: Die Mighty Mutanimals! *'Kurtzman': Seid gegrüßt, Ninja Turtles! Leonardo: Kurtzman?! Kurtzman: Schön, euch zu sehen, Jungs. Es ist laang her! Raphael: Wir dachten, Sie sind mutiert worden, wie der Rest von New York! Kurtzman: Ich bin entkommen. Ich habe versucht, euch vier zu finden, aber ihr wart verschwunden. Glücklicherweise habe ich diese edlen Krieger aufgespürt, um den Kampf gegen die Kraang zu unterstützen. Leonardo: Wir würden nicht alle von ihnen exakt als "edel" bezeichnen. [Slash knurrt beleidigt] In anderen Medien *Eine Backup-Story über die Vereinigung der Mutanimals zu einer Anti-Kraang-Truppe wird in der ''Amazing Adventures''-Geschichte "The Meeting of the Mutanimals" Part 1 und Part 2 geliefert. Vorkommende Charaktere pl:Bitwa_o_Nowy_Jork_Cz.1 en:Battle_for_New_York,_Part_1 Kategorie:Episoden (2012) Kategorie:Online-Medien